fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Bull's Top Editor
Leave nominations here here.--Bull36 23:33, 19 August 2009 (UTC) This is award is bull'36 opinion and not the whole FEAR community. Nominations Bitching Why not just have a top editors category? Big McLargeHuge 00:27, 10 August 2009 (UTC) because if I did that all of y'all would just fight over it--Bull36 01:29, 10 August 2009 (UTC) so I made one were I could choose. the F.E.A.R. community could make there own but this award is my personal award for the top editor--Bull36 01:33, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Fight over it? How can you fight over a list? Por ejemplo: http://thief.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Top_Users Hm, I thought I did... Interesting use of your admin powers. Big McLargeHuge 01:10, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I am trying to keep this page clean so newer comments can be found--Bull36 01:15, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Keeping it clean by censuring comments you don't like? [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 07:38, 21 August 2009 (UTC) lol nice way of twisting my words no so I can see users that come on here and nominate someone yall well fight with a wall want you?--Bull36 23:29, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Why do you keep assuming that people are so dumb that they'll actually believe that four short comments will clutter an entire page? That doesn't even make sense. You wonder why people are arguing, it's because putting 'Bull's Top Editor' suggests that you are the most important person on this site and the only one qualified to make a final decision on who's a good editor and who isn't. It comes off as extremely egotistical. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 03:20, 22 August 2009 (UTC) This is just my award for the top user and does not represent the whole fear community--Bull36 03:48, 22 August 2009 (UTC) One more thing go on wookipedia people on there make there own awards all the time--Bull36 03:49, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Argh... everyone just be cool OK? I mean does anyone really think Bull36 made this award to try and make himself look like the king of the wiki? No, he made it to try and do something nice and acknowledge other uses hard work so as far as I can see everyone could cut him some slack. (Proud recipient of the July Bull's Top Editor Award) Seven279 13:04, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Unbelievable. People post their reasons for disagreeing with the naming of this vote, so you entitle the section 'Bitching'? [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 01:43, 23 August 2009 (UTC) yep complaining is called bitching where I am from--Bull36 03:24, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Your behavior is despicable. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 03:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) yes Ma'am--Bull36 04:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Jez AlessaGillespie would it kill you to let one thing go once in a while? I talk about why linking is good you say I'm insulting everyone's intelligence. Bull36 makes an award to encourage good editing you complain that he's trying to make himself king of the wiki. I mean sure the heading Bitching isn't PC but just let it go it not worth complaining about, when you complaining about things like this all the time people stop caring what you have to say. No doubt you'll find this next bit despicable but in Australia we have a saying harden the fuck up. Seven279 04:55, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I think i'll make a no cussing rule on topics as for CatherineMunro i think she's butting in and I do think we(me included) need to knock off some of the elitism we've allowed ourselvesDerekproxy ::Hi all. The question of whether you should or shouldn't have a personal "top editor" award is up to the wiki -- I've seen it work very nicely on some wikis, where editors are pleased to be noticed for their hard work; I've also seen it turn into a problem, especially where there are other problems of favoritism and cliquishness on the wiki. I trust that this community is mature enough to work that issue out for itself, one way or the other. ::However, I'd like to remind you that Wikia editors are expected to be civil to each other -- wikis simply don't work any other way. Please remember to assume good faith about each other, assume that you are all trying to improve the wiki. Please don't discount someone's opinion based on the number of edits they have -- ideas can be judged good or bad on their own merits. Please remember that founders, administrators or senior editors have no ownership over the wiki -- all community members are equal. Only those who violate the Wikia terms of use, damage the wiki, or otherwise earn a community block should be excluded from discussions of the wiki's direction. ::Please avoid language that may be offensive to some editors (such as "bitching" or "harden the fuck up"), as both the words you use and the unnecessarily harsh tone create a hostile atmosphere that disrupts normal wiki functioning. ::Thank you for your cooperation, and I hope to see more good work on this wiki. Have you considered seeing if you qualify for a Wikia Spotlight, to advertise your project on other Wikia sites? It's a good way to gain exposure and attract new editors. Good luck! — Catherine (talk) 22:31, 28 August 2009 (UTC)